Cold Regret
by WolfKomoki
Summary: Barry Allen was dead, thanks to Killer Frost. As far as Cisco is concerned, she can go to hell. Not wanting to lose another son, Joe cuts Wally of the cocoon, unaware of the consequences. Part 2 of: Cold Comfort


**The Flash is owned by The CW. If you're reading this, then you should know that it's a companion piece to a fic called Cold Comfort. You should probably read that first or this might not make sense.**

When Barry's heart stopped, Cisco was up in seconds, pressing his palms to Barry's chest as he started compressions. A part of Cisco thinks that it was too late, but the other part of him refused to give up on Barry as he switched from compressions, to rescue breathing. He continued trying to revive Barry until he realized that he had been doing it for over five minutes, and that's when he stopped, tears pouring from his eyes as he realized that it was too late. Contrary to popular belief, you can't use a defibrillator to restart someone's heart, so Barry was just _gone_.

It was at this point that Cisco draped Barry over his shoulder, and just started running. Eventually he strapped Barry inside the Star Labs van, and that's when he drove back to Star Labs. After about an hour he arrived, and that's when he gently placed Barry's corpse against the cot.

"Barry? No, _no_! What happened?" Joe sobbed, looking at Barry's lifeless form.

"Killer Frost froze him from inside. We couldn't get him warm enough, and his heart just stopped." Cisco answered, his voice breaking.

"No, no! Barry!" Iris sobbed, clutching Barry's lifeless body to her chest.

"This is going to destroy Wallace when he gets out of that cocoon, knowing that there wasn't anything he could have done to help Barry." HR sighs. Cisco couldn't take this anymore, and that's when he walked down to Caitlin's cell.

"Cisco, where's Barry?" She asked, afraid of the answer. She had frozen Barry with her powers, and she didn't know if he was okay or not.

"He's _dead_. You _killed_ him." Cisco growled with ice in his voice. Ever since Barry had come back from Flashpoint, Cisco had done nothing but fight with Barry, and now he had probably died thinking that Cisco _hated him_ , and it was _Caitlin's_ fault.

Caitlin's heart felt hollow at his words. She had just been so angry. She didn't mean to attack Barry, and now he was dead because of her.

"Please, _I'm so sorry._ Don't leave me down here!" She pleaded.

" _Go to hell_." Cisco snapped, slowly closing the door behind Caitlin's cell as he left the pipeline. Caitlin could rot down there as far as he was concerned, after all, he had lost not one, but _two_ people he cared about. When Cisco returned to the main floor, he started to panic when Joe tried to cut Wally out of the cocoon.

"Hey stop! You can't cut him out of there!" Cisco panicked.

"I'm sorry Cisco, but I have to." Joe informed, cutting Wally out of the cocoon.

"Joe _don't_!" Cisco shrieked, but it was too late. Wally was free, and the cocoon had exploded in Cisco's face, sending him flying into the wall.

Wally was vibrating at super speed, completely panicking.

HR ran to Cisco's side, checking him over for any injuries that he might have obtained.

"Wally?" Joe asked with concern. Wally was panicking at this point, not understanding what was going on with his body. Within seconds, he raced off, still panicking.

"Joe…" HR sighed, staring down at the remains of the cocoon.

"What did I do?" Joe breathed, his voice breaking with every breath.

"Was this your idea?" Iris snapped, looking at HR.

"No, Joe. I…was helping Joe!" HR sobbed.

"No sign of Wally. I've got the satellite scanning the entire city for rapid movement." Cisco informed, clutching his head in pain.

"If he's a speedster he could be anywhere by now!" Iris shrieked.

"Cisco, we have to find him!" Joe shrieked.

"I'm afraid of what will happen when we do Joe. Something isn't right." Cisco warned.

"I shouldn't have cut him out of that thing." Joe sobbed.

"Cisco I…what we need right now is a biochemist. You've got to go talk to her, man." Iris pleaded.

" _No._ " Cisco answered simply.

"Cisco come on!" Joe shrieked.

"I _said_ no! She got Barry _killed._ As far as I'm concerned, she can _go to hell_!" Cisco snapped.

"Cisco!" Iris gasped, shocked at his words. Yeah Cisco was angry, but Caitlin was still their friend, he can't treat her the same way that he had treated Barry.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for _Wally,_ not her." Cisco snapped, walking down to the pipeline, and to Caitlin's cell.

"I thought you told me to go to hell." Caitlin chuckled.

"Look, I don't like it, but Wally needs you. He's out of the cocoon, but his body chemistry is all out of wack. He went AWOL." Cisco sighed.

"So?" She asked. It wasn't her problem, why should she care?

"So, whether I like it or not, when we find him he's gonna need your help. He'll need your medical expertise, your experience with metas. What he needs is Caitlin Snow, MD." Cisco informed.

"So you came to try to talk some sense into me." Caitlin chuckled.

"No, I came to let you go." Cisco snapped, opening the cage.

"For a smart guy, that was an awfully dumb move." Caitlin laughed.

"Like I said, you're free to go." Cisco informed.

"What's the catch?" She asked. Cisco had told her to go to hell, so there was no way that he was doing this out of the goodness of his own heart.

"You have to kill me." Cisco answered simply. Iris, Joe, and HR were watching them with the security footage.

"What is he doing?" Iris asked, starting to panic.

"I don't know. It's gonna be alright." Joe breathed.

"You want to fight, Cisco?" Caitlin taunted.

"No. I'm not gonna fight you. But if you want to leave this room, you're gonna have to kill me." Cisco growled. He didn't want to live in a world without Barry, so he hoped that he'd get her angry enough to kill him, too.

"Don't think I won't." Caitlin warned.

"Then do it." Cisco snapped. Caitlin's eyes glowed as she created a sharp knife out of ice, pointing it towards Cisco's heart.

"What are you waiting for? What's the big deal? You killed Barry, you can kill me. Come on, live up to your name, Killer Frost.

I want to see some killing. You want out of here? Then stab me, right through the heart. I know you're cold enough to do it." Cisco taunted, getting closer to the knife.

"Come on. _Kill me_ Caitlin." Cisco demanded.

"You can't do it. You can't, because underneath all that cold, you still have a heart." Cisco laughed. Caitlin's eyes returned to normal as she dropped the knife.

"Cisco!" She gasped, attempting to hug him. Cisco walked away, picking up the knife in his hand.

"Hey, no! What are you _doing_?" Caitlin shrieked.

"I'm doing what _you_ failed to do." Cisco growled as he turned the knife, stabbing himself in the chest.

" _No_!" Caitlin sobbed, taking Cisco to the medical bay.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell did you _do_?" Joe shrieked, staring at the impaled ice in Cisco's chest. Within seconds Caitlin tended to the wound, trying to get the shard out of Cisco's chest.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" HR panicked. Cisco couldn't heal like Barry did, what were they going to do? Eventually Caitlin could safely remove the shard, and that's when Cisco passed out from blood loss. After restraining him so that he couldn't hurt himself, Caitlin inserted an iv, starting a blood transfusion. Soon enough Cisco was stable, and Caitlin started working on a way to help Wally.

"I think extracting Wally early from that cocoon left him in a fugue state. His synapses aren't used to functioning at super-speed, so his mind and muscles are misfiring." Caitlin explained, holding up a serum.

"Will this stuff help?" Iris asked.

"I've synthesized a neural compound that I think will get his mind and body running at the same speed. We just have to find him first." Caitlin informed.

"Where'd he go, Joe? What does your gut tell you?" HR asked.

"The house that he grew up in. He used to go there when he missed his mother, in Keystone." Joe informed.

"Okay, go." HR demanded. It was about an hour later when Joe found Wally.

"Wally, Wally! It's your dad son! You're gonna be alright! We're gonna take care of you, okay?" Joe called out.

"Dad." Wally gasped, racing over to him. After that, Joe injected Wally with the serum, and they returned to Star Labs, Wally racing his way there.

"Damn!" HR gasped.

"Dad, this is the greatest feeling I've ever felt! Dad, it's unreal!" Wally gasped.

"Yeah, it is." Joe agreed.

"Wait, where's Barry?" Wally asked.

"Wally, I'm so sorry, but…he's dead." Joe apologized.

"No, _no!_ He's my… he was my _brother_! How can he be dead?" Wally screamed, sobbing against Joe's chest. He had barely known Barry, and now he never will.

"I know son, I know." Joe sighed, gently patting his back as he sobbed against his chest. Iris still hadn't let go of Barry's corpse. Sobbing against his cold body, Iris never wanted to let him go.

"Iris sweetie, you have to let go." Joe tried to get through to her.

"I _can't_." Iris sobbed, holding him tighter.

"Iris, please. He deserves a proper burial." Joe tried again.

"He deserves to be _alive_ dad!" Iris snapped, slowly letting go of Barry.

"I know Iris, believe me, I know." Joe sighed, pulling Iris into a hug. Iris sobbed against his chest, feeling anger at Caitlin. Caitlin packed her bags with as many items as she could carry, leaving Star Labs behind her. She had killed Barry, and she would never forgive herself for that. So, she had to leave.


End file.
